


The Morning After

by MizuLeKitten



Series: Sugar Daddy Kolivance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Breakfast in Bed, CEO Kolivan (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Communication, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: He was dreaming. “You can’t be serious.”“That’s the second time you’ve said that,” Kolivan rolled his eyes, but there wasn’t any heat to it. If anything his words sounded more fond than annoyed, “and my answer is still the same.”Lance’s body went weightless as he fell back against the chair, sliding down it slightly as he stared ahead into space. “I, okay, that’s, that’s great,” he gestured randomly with his hand.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the morning after "Where It All Began"  
> -Get it? cause it's the morning after? the title? I'm witty I swear-

Consciousness came slowly to Lance, and he buried himself deeper into the blankets surrounding him. He was warm and comfortable. Part of him told him to get up, that he had things to do, but that wasn’t true. He had no obligations for the day. His body relaxed as his eyes flitted close once more. He smiled lazily, pulling the blankets up snug against his chin, and let sleep claim him once more.

~*~

Last night, Lance had soaked in the bathtub for a lot longer than he had intended. Kolivan had knocked on the door at one point, telling him that he had to return to work. He had been half asleep, and he wasn’t even sure if he actually responded.

When Lance finally got out, putting on Kolivan’s clothes that he had provided, he had found a note on the kitchen counter.

_ Lance, _

_ I apologize for leaving before we could talk some more, but I have a meeting that I cannot miss. Feel free to explore, and make yourself at home. If you are hungry there is a list of restaurants that deliver on the fridge, as well as the number for room service. _

_ When you get tired, take my bedroom. You need it far more than I do, as I will probably not be sleeping much tonight. _

_ -Kolivan _

Lance put the note down, and glanced at the money beside it, eyes going wide. “Who the  _ fuck  _ carries 100 dollar bills on them!” He picked up the bill, looking it over and over. It couldn’t be real. It couldn’t.

It was. He used it to pay for a pizza later on. He couldn’t help the blush on his face when he faced the delivery person. Here he was, wearing clothes that were obviously not his, paying with a freaking 100 dollar bill.

As much as it was embarrassing it was also strangely empowering. He couldn’t help but stand up straighter, throwing a on his best smirk as he thanked the person for his meal. He closed the door, immediately erupting into a giggling mess.

Afterwards he had explored the suite. The kitchen was practically bare of any signs of use. There were plates and silverware, but pots and pans were non-existent. When he checked the fridge it was practically empty.

Despite that, the rest of the suite was very nice. He had already seen the bathroom, so he checked other doors. One led to a small library, another to Kolivan’s room. One door was locked, but he didn’t dwell on it. It was Kolivan’s home, not his. He found a room that was relatively empty, assuming it’d soon be his.

He could already imagine how he’d decorate it. His bed in the corner, opposite the door. Following that wall he’d have two desks, one for school work and his laptop, the other for his sewing. He’d have several shelves for holding his comics and books, as well as trinkets that he had managed to save from the eviction.

The ceiling was bare, but he could already imagine himself painting the stars up above, so that when he slept he could gaze upon them. Then again, his painting skills weren’t that great, so he’d probably just settle with lots of glow in the dark stars. They’d be meticulously placed to replicate the northern hemisphere, regardless of the fact that they were painted and stuck on.

Lance shook his head, and left those dreams behind, moving back into the living room. Kolivan had offered him a place to stay, that didn’t mean he was going to allow Lance to completely take over. He should be grateful that he even had a roof over his head…

He flipped through channels on the flat screen, anything to keep his mind from wandering. There were too many questions left unanswered, and thinking into them too much would only wind him up more.

Then, around 7pm, he had decided to call it a night. He had stared at the bed from the door, shuffling nervously back and forth. The note said he could but… He shook his head, clenching his fists, and walked over to the bed.

He crawled in and let out an embarrassing moan. He sprawled out on the mattress, reveling in it’s softness, the way it conformed for his body. He pulled the blankets up, eagerly cocooning himself. His eyes slid shut.

~*~

It was a knock on the door that woke him next. It was a soft noise, easing him out of his dream land, and back into the world of the living. He blinked open his eyes wearily. He slowly sat up, a large yawn ripping through his body. He brought a hand up to cover it just as the door opened a crack.

Kolivan’s face poked in, and he looked towards the bed. “Ah, you’re finally awake.”

“Yeah, what-” another yawn escaped, interrupting his thoughts, “What time is it?” He rubbed at the sleep in his eyes lazily.

Kolivan opened the door wider, “Nearly 10:30.”

Lance choked on air, looking at Kolivan with wide eyes. “12:30?” He had gone to bed so early though. Sure, sleeping out of your car for the past few days was difficult and more exhausting than rewarding, and,  _ yeah, _ he had cried his eyes out multiple times yesterday, but still! “That’s like,” he counted on his fingers, “like 15 hours!”

“You’ve had a stressful time, it only makes sense.” Kolivan shrugged, “I ordered breakfast. Would you like me to bring it to you?”

Lance blinked, once, twice, three times. “Wait, you mean, like, breakfast in bed?”

Breakfast had always been one of those meals at home that everyone had to be there for. It was the only time that everyone would be home at the same time guaranteed. School stopped the kids from showing up to lunch, and work and after school activities disrupted dinner. To eat breakfast in bed, the thought had never entered his mind even when he was living on his own.

“Where else would you eat it?” Kolivan smirked before turning and walking away.

Lance could only gape from where he sat.

~*~

Breakfast was amazing, it was probably the best meal he’d had in ages. He left Kolivan’s room with the tray, leaving it in the kitchen when he couldn’t find Kolivan. He looked around the suit, wondering where he had disappeared to. The door that was locked the day before was left slightly ajar, and Lance peaked in. From what he could see, there were large bookcases lining the walls, and a random chair.

He pushed open the door a bit more. The chair wasn’t random after all, it was situated across from a desk, and at the desk was Kolivan. Papers and folders covered every square inch except for where a laptop was placed.

Lance looked around the room in awe. The shelves were packed full of books and binders. He slowly turned around the room, taking it all in, before his eyes landed on Kolivan. He was watching Lance with an amused smile.

He stared back, confused. “Did you say something?”

“I asked how was breakfast,” Kolivan said, shuffling through some papers. “I was unsure of your preference, so I hope the french toast was to your liking.”

“Oh! It was good! Thanks,” Lance grinned, before rubbing at his neck, “but you didn’t have to let me eat in bed. I could’ve gotten up.”

“You deserved it,” Kolivan waved a hand dismissively, “it wasn’t a problem.”

“If you’re sure.” Lance shuffled on his feet. This was the perfect chance to start talking about what exactly all of  _ this  _ was. How to broach the topic though... “I don’t want to overstep any boundaries. I kinda feel like I’m intruding already,” he admitted.

“I assure you, you’re not,” Kolivan didn’t look up. “This is also your home now, as long as you want to stay.” He said it as if it was an obvious fact, something that just was.

“That’s nice and all, but it doesn’t really tell me what is and isn’t off limits. Pretty sure you wouldn’t be happy if I suddenly threw a wild party in your home.” Lance laughed, hoping it sounded as smooth as it had in his head.

“Let’s avoid parties,” Kolivan gave him a small smile. It seemed surreal, that he kept smiling at Lance. Back when they had been in class, Kolivan mainly kept a neutral face, or scowled. It was something he had in common with Keith; Lance had made the joke to the group several times.

“I don’t mind you inviting friends over,” Kolivan continued, “as long as you inform me beforehand. I don’t want to monitor you, but I do work from home quite often.”

“No, no, I get it,” Lance moved to the chair. It was plus, and he practically sunk into it's embrace. “Don’t want to distract you. Anything else I should know? Like, do you have specific times you eat because I can cook for myself and all, but I noticed you don’t really have any... anything in your kitchen, so...”

Kolivan looked away, clearing his throat. If Lance knew him better, he’d say that he looked embarrassed, but there was no way. “I will cover any living expenses you need as well as meals.”

“Wait what? Seriously dude?” Lance sat up straight. This wasn’t happening. Being allowed to live there was one thing, having full room and board was another.

“Of course. Stocking the kitchen is something I’ve needed to do for ages now, and your room  _ should  _ look like a place that you’d like to live.”

“My room? You’re going to what?” No, this  _ couldn’t  _ be happening.

“When I said let me take care of you, I didn’t just mean give you a place to stay,” Kolivan leaned back in his chair, giving Lance all of his attention. He felt as if he was pinned by that gaze, and he shivered despite himself. “This should feel like home to you. I’ve already ordered a bed and some shelving. Have you thought about what you want your room to look like?”

Lance’s brain was still trying to play catch up. Room and board  _ and  _ additional expenses? Kolivan was going to cover all of it? He met Kolivan’s eyes with a dazed expression. This was not what he had expected last night.

His question finally registered, and Lance nodded quickly, “I- yeah, I’ve thought about it. A lot, actually.”

“Then shall we get started? The sooner we furnish the better,” Kolivan said as he closed his laptop, tidying up his desk.

“Wait,” Lance exclaimed, mind still whirling, “there has to be something, I can’t, I have no way to repay you for any of this.” He gestured out with his arms. This was where everything came tumbling down. It was too good to be true. He  _ had  _ to know what the catch was.

Kolivan paused, thinking, “Classes start soon correct?” Lance nodded. “Then the way you can repay me is by doing the best you can in your studies. I won’t kick you out if you get bad grades, that’d be horrible.” He paused again, nodding to himself, “I can put money into an account based on how well your doing, to spend as you please. It will act as an incentive.”

No. No way was this happening. Lance had died and gone to heaven hadn’t he? There was no way Kolivan had just offered to  _ pay _ Lance for living with him. He was dreaming. “You can’t be serious.”

“That’s the second time you’ve said that,” Kolivan rolled his eyes, but there wasn’t any heat to it. If anything his words sounded more fond than annoyed, “and my answer is still the same.”

Lance’s body went weightless as he fell back against the chair, sliding down it slightly as he stared ahead into space. “I, okay, that’s, that’s great,” he gestured randomly with his hand.

“Let’s go then,” Kolivan rose from his chair, stretching, as if he had been sitting for awhile. A bit of tanned skin peeked through as his shirt rose, and Lance’s eyes were immediately drawn to it. He had always found Kolivan attractive, but he had been a teacher before, but now…

Lance physically had to tear his eyes away. He was thirsty, sure. He hadn’t gotten any action in months, but he couldn’t just start thirsting after the guy who was literally saving his ass. There was something wrong about it.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, “Now? You aren’t busy?”

Kolivan shrugged, “I’ve been working long enough to warrant a break. Might as well use it as an excuse to go out.”

Lance couldn’t help the laugh that burst out. He had thought Kolivan to be a workaholic, refusing to stop working for anything. He had been reprimanded enough times for interrupting class to put that theory to test but it seemed that impression was wrong after all. He followed Kolivan as he walked out the door.

What else would he learn about him?

**Author's Note:**

> Gods I rewrote that conversation at the end SOOOO many times  
> I'm so glad to be done with it  
> The convo needed to happen tho, so now we know where they stand as of now  
> Time to amp up the sexual tension and get them together!
> 
> Also, they pick up Lance's car after they go shopping -I didn't forget-


End file.
